Round Yon Virgin
by Miyuki AngeL X
Summary: (Sequel to "Silent Night") Taking two years after Tea's first encounter with Santa, all appears to be over for her. But then again, with the calls and the endless stalks returning, Santa seems to be checking whether Tea has been naughty or nice?
1. Odd Jobs

[A.N Thanks to you guys who enjoyed "Silent Night". Read "Silent Night" before reading this would be very useful so you can kinda get it. And now, for your enjoyment, thanks to your reviews and requests, here's the sequel to that. Just don't expect any updates. I'll be writing, yeah. Just not updating. Hope you guys understand]

_**Odd Jobs:**_

It was the first week of December in Domino City. Snow in its purest white covered the area and more began to fall. The time was two years later since the nightmare for Tea had happened. Just as she thought the nightmare was finally over, it had only begun. Sitting in her house, she vowed to herself that what happened that time won't happen again. So to keep herself busy, she looked up the ads for a job.

Ironically, the only job available for her was a job as a secretary at Kaiba Corp. For a few minutes, she hesitated before dialing the number.

"Kaiba corp job hotline," the lady on the other line spoke in a monotone voice. "Are you looking for a job?"

"Er...yes. I have read an ad of a job as a secretary."

"Ah, I would have to put you through the private line with Mr. Kaiba himself. One moment please."

"What?" Tea was obviously not comfortable to talking to Kaiba, of all people. "Hey wait a minute!"

But it was too late as the president of Kaiba Corp's voice leaked from the other line. "All right, your name, your qualities and all that other stuff."

"Well..." Tea started to say.

"Oh no, please..." Kaiba groaned. "Please do not tell me that this is the crazy cheerleader who starts cheering at every duel she goes to."

Tea made a face, cringing on the other line. "Why you pompous, arrogant..."

"Look Mazaki," Kaiba interrupted her. "Let's not start it here. I'm a busy man after all and I have a life. Since I know you well enough, I'll give you the job right away. Be at the lobby 7:30 tomorrow, no later." and before Tea could reply, there was a click on the other line before the phone started beeping.

For minutes, Tea didn't say anything as she placed the receiver back on its cradle. "Wow...I mean...wow." she said this nonchalantly.

[-]

"Wow! Of all people, Kaiba actually gave you a job as his secretary." Joey swung on the swing as he and Tea gathered at Domino Park. "You must be lying. Kaiba would never give you a job."

"Well, this time he did." Tea used her feet to stop swinging. "I don't know. Maybe he's desperate."

"Bah!" Joey stuck out his tongue. "I know Kaiba. He would never be desperate for anything."

"Well," she stood up, looking down at her friend. The only sole survivor besides her that survived the Christmas horror that happened two years ago. "I think I should get going. Have to be there at 7:30 tomorrow morning."

Turning on her heel, Tea left the park and headed home. Smiling to herself, she vowed that the horrid Christmas nightmare would not happen again. Nothing odd was going on, Yami landed himself in the mad home on the other side of town, and there could possibly be no way anyone else she knew would try to scare her or threaten to kill her.

She frowned to herself. Yami had claimed nearly all her friends as well as her cousin Midori. Though one thing of the whole nightmare remained a mystery. Something doesn't seem right, as if there was more to the case than she knew or what the media had covered.

Twenty minutes later, Tea had finally arrived back home. Reaching inside her bag, she took out the house key and inserted it in the keyhole, opening her door. Closing it behind her, her mouth dropped open, gazing with such horror.

Her living room had been trashed. Furniture had been turned over, walls had been slightly cracked, the window broken as if someone had broke in. Walls dripped with what looked like blood.

Tea didn't know what to think. At first glance, it appeared to be a robbery. However, nothing valuable, at least from her point of view, had been stolen. Another thought struck her mind. Suppose if the killer had come back to get her...

"NO!!" Tea screamed at the top of her lungs. "Yami is in the fucking mental hospital for crying out loud!!"

Suddenly, the phone rang. Tea's heart stopped cold, her eyes glancing at the phone which sat up on the floor. How badly she wanted to take that call but something in her gut told her not to.

"It could be Kaiba," she thought out loud. "I mean, sure it's normal for your boss to call..." she then picked up the phone. "Hello?"

All was silent for a few short minutes before a sinister laugh hissed through the other line.

"My God no..." Tea's voice shook with fear. Her breathing became short and rigid.

"Tea better watch out," the stranger sang to the tune of 'Santa claus is Coming to Town'. "Tea better cry. Why she better, I'll tell you why..."

"Who the hell is this?!?" Tea started screaming. "What do you want from me?"

"Santa's gonna kill the bitch...tonight." And at that, a butcher knife fell from the ceiling, the blade only inches from her own skin. Tea released a terrified scream as she saw the knife. The weapon landed with the tip first, wedged between two floorboards right in front of her.

She finally snapped back to reality when she heard the same laughter on the other line. Bringing the phone back to her ear.

"Hey," the raspy voice called out. "We're not finished yet dear."

"I'm not afraid of you like I have been at that time." Tea made half an attempt to taunt the caller.

"Really?" the caller oozed from the other line. "You seem so unsure. Brave little girls don't curl up on the floor trembling now do they?"

Tea's eyes widened. "You can see me?" her eyes began to dart around.

"I can see what I want to see." From above, she heard the door to her bedroom slam, footsteps softly creaking above her. "It's just too bad Yugi's gone. Shot twice I believe. Yami getting a bonus trip to the asylum. Marik getting the butcher knife..."

"If you don't leave this instant, I'll call the police. I swear..."

"They won't make it dear. We're all alone in this comfy house. Lots of places to hide, to find bodies..."

And at that, Tea slammed the phone down, breathing heavily. Her heart was beating rapidly, looking around. "Leave me alone! I know you're here...somewhere." Her hand frantically reached for the phone, dialing a few numbers.

"911 hotline," the monotone operator greeted her.

"Hello? Police? Somebody?" Tea shrieked. "There's somebody in my house. Someone...he's trying to kill me!!"

Ma'am, please calm down." the operator assured her. "Now all I need is your name and address."

"I..." from the corner of her eye, she saw a cloaked figure standing right at the doorway of the bedroom. With another dagger in its hand, the figure standing right at the doorway of the bathroom. With another dagger in its hand, the figure hurled another knife right at her.

A blood-curling scream filled the air as the phone dropped from her hand.

[-]

HAHAHAHA another cliffhanger. Hope you like the beginning to this sequel. Till then...


	2. Return of St Nick

(A/N: Just like my Silent Night story, this as well as all of my stories will be put on hiatus. It's not that I lost interest. I still write. It's just that I don't have the time to update.)

**Return of St. Nick:**

"Tea? Tea?"

Tea's eyes slowly opened, seeing a rather familiar person right above her. "Namu?"

"Well," Namu grinned, patting her on the head. "I've been trying to wake you up for the last hour and was gonna call the hospital."

"How long have you been here?" Tea looked around. She was lying on the coffee table, her legs rested on the footstool. She found a hole cracked on the wall.

"At least an hour." Namu replied, glancing at where Tea was looking. "You're lucky. We found you lying on the floor. That knife ended up wedged at the wall."

"The caller...the guy..." Tea stuttered.

"He was gone by the time we showed up." Said Namu. "I know one thing though, it can't be your ex Yami. He's still locked at the asylum."

"So someone else is after me?" she watched as one of the cops snapped a photo of the crack on the wall.

Deciding to avoid the question, he sat Tea up. "Is there any place you can stay? A friend's house? If not, we can offer you a room at the station."

But Tea shook her head to that offer. "No, I...I think I'll stay with Joey."

"As you wish," he then stood up. "You see, not only we want to check to see if St. Nick left anything behind but we want you to be some place where he can't get you easily."

"How long is this going to take?"

"Well," Namu tried to come up with an answer. "My guess would be a few days. That's the best I could come up with. To tell the truth, I'm not sure how long this would take." He brushed some of the dust off his jacket. "Go get your stuff and I'll call that Wheeler kid."

Tea made her way up the stairs and to her room. She noticed that her closet had been opened, her drawer forced open. Some of her stuff animals had been hung by the neck with yarns around the necks from their ceilings. There was writing on the walls in the color of blood red. Tea's eyes froze at the note that was splattered.

_Santa doesn't always give out coals to bad little children._

"Looks like Santais deadlier this time for the holidays."

Startled, Tea looked up but only relieved to see Namu and Joey behind her. "Don't scare me like that!!"

"Sorry," Joey made his way towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It's just that when this cop called..."

"Hey!!" Namu snapped, glaring at Joey. "I'm a detective mind you!"

"When the cops called," Joey ignored the young detective. "I came here as fast as I could."

"Look....Joey..." Tea knelt onto the floor, picking up the clothes that had been scattered in silence. "Just help me pack."  
(-)

About an hour later, Tea had finally finished packing and loading her bag in Joey's car. Sliding in the front seat, Joey soon followed, taking out his keys and starting up the car.

"So..." Joey concentrated on his driving. "I heard St Nick came back."

"That's the thing! Who would have done it?"

"Who can be doing this?" Joey made a right turn. "I mean, we both know that the mental hospital wouldn't let Yami make a phone call." He finally pulled over in the driveway. "I'll take your bag. You..." he got out of the car, not finishing his statement. He took Tea's bag and made his way inside the house.

Shortly after, Tea got out of the car, gazing at the view around her. White snow had blanketed the neighborhood.

_Nice neighborhood,_ Tea smiled to herself. She felt a cold chill down her spine. At first, she assumed it was just the cold wind. Her eyes then spotted someone across the street. He wore a black jacket, matching pants, shirt, shoes and gloves of the same color. The only part of him that wasn't black was his hair, which was white and grew wildly.

Something about him looked familiar. The stranger just stared at her, sunglasses over his eyes. In his hand was a long cane.

Suddenly, it hit her. The young man looked at Tea, staring her down. She then took a few steps back before running inside.

"Joey!" she screamed.

"What?" Joey looked up at Tea. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Tea wheezed. "I saw...I saw Bakura. He was just outside across the street!"

Joey took a quick peek out the window before glancing at Tea. "Tea, there's no one out there."

"But I could have sworn I saw him!" Tea cried out.

"Tea calm down." Joey closed the curtain. "Bakura's dead, remember? His body was found in the Christmas Tree in Yami's cabin.

"Don't remind me of that day!" Tea snapped. "You don't know how sick it is to see a dismembered body jammed in a tree!!"

"Look," Joey took in a deep breath. "Why don't you...Tea, why don't you get some sleep. You have to go to work tomorrow. Staying up all night wouldn't do you any good."

"Yeah...I guess." She looked around the house. "Where do I sleep?"

"Well," Joey led her up the stairs. "You can stay in Serenity's room."

Following him, she made her way inside his sister's room, surprised to see it nearly empty. Besides boxes piled on one side of the room, only her bed and dresser remained.

(-)

**To Be Continued**


	3. It's All Business

****

It's All Business:

The next morning, Tea left the house early for her first day of work at Kaiba Corp. At first glance, she didn't feel up to it. But then again, at least it could take her mind off things.

"Hey Tea," Mokuba greeted her at the entrance. "Seto told me you'd be here."

"Yeah," Tea frowned. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, follow me." he smiled. As he passed by some workers, they all greeted him. Tea's head went from side to side, looking around. Kaiba Corp lobby wasn't as what she expected. It was more of a resemblance of a hotel. Making their way towards the elevator, Mokuba pushed the button for the 20th floor. The door closed as the elevator began to move.

"So how have you been all this time?" Mokuba rambled on.

Tea froze at his question, pondering and debating whether she should answer his question or not. She then forced a smile and replied. "I'm fine. Getting better."

"Good to hear." he smiled. Minutes later, the door opened, finally reaching the 20th floor. "Here we are. Just take it a little easy on Seto. He's not exactly feeling well in the head this morning. One of his business partners wanted…or at least is planning to cut off their partnership." he knocked on the doors (as they were always closed if you were going to Seto's office) three times. "Seto, Tea's here. You can show her the works." he then turned and left, leaving her standing alone in front of Kaiba's office.

Minutes later, the doors opened and Kaiba stepped out. The two locked gazes with each other. Not much in a romantic way but in a way as if they were putting up a challenge.

"Detective Malik called my office earlier." he looked down on her. "And let's get a few things straight Miss Mazaki. Just because Santa is back doesn't mean you're gonna get special treatment here. Depending on what my mood is, I'll either treat with you respect or treat you as how I really felt about you."

"Why am I not surprised?" Tea muttered sarcastically.

To this, Kaiba sneered at her sarcasm. "This is the first time I actually hired cheerleaders. But then again, it's better than hiring dogs and those who believe in the heart of the cards."

"Kaiba you should be ashamed of yourself!" Tea glared at her boss, her fist clenched tightly. "At least show some respect now that Yugi's dead thanks to Yami!"

"Relax Mazaki." Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. "I still respect that munchkin. Just don't expect just to ever befriends whether now or the after life." he paused as he led Tea to her desk, which was right outside the office. "Now, as my secretary, you take my calls, take messages and get whatever I want. Think you can handle that?"

"Is that all I have to do?"

"That and keep records and files. You start at 8:00 and finish at 5:30. You only have half an hour's worth of a lunch break. Start off seven dollars an hour, Monday through Friday since Mokuba takes shifts as secretary during the weekends. And please…" he headed back to his office. "Limit your personal calls. This isn't a place where you and Wheeler can mooch off."

"We're not dating anymore." Tea was detesting her boss more and more. "We broke up last year."

"It's what I predicted." Kaiba chuckled to himself. "Your relation has gone to the dogs all right." he then went back inside the office, closing the door behind him, leaving Tea fuming.

"That pompous jerk." Tea grumbled as she sat on the chair, looking over the list of things needed to be done. Just as she was about to look over the papers, the phone rang.

Startled a bit, Tea nearly dropped the papers. Her eyes shifted to the phone. "Okay Tea," she said to herself. "This is Kaiba Corp. Of course that creep isn't going to call. He doesn't know I work here in the first place." Laughing to herself, she picked up the phone. "Hello, Kaiba Corp office."

All of a sudden, the same menacing laugh rang in her ears.

"Not again…" Tea became easily shaken with fear. "Please…"

"I'm glad to see that you're enjoying your job. Of all the jobs you could have gotten, you chose to bow down to Kaiba."

"What do you want?!?" Tea shrieked, not caring if Kaiba heard her.

"My dear, the caller smirked. "Last night's incident was just a wake-up call for what will come on Christmas Day."

"Say what?!?" Tea couldn't get the loud ringing in her ears. "How do you know I work here?!?"

"Dear, why can't the answer be more simple? I've been watching you. I like your business suit too. High heels, dark blue coat and skirt with a black shirt. I'd say I divorce Mrs. Claus and go straight to you."

At that point, Tea slammed the phone back onto the receiver. At the same time, Kaiba came out with an angry look on his face. Making his way towards her, his arms crossed over his chest, staring down at her. "Miss Mazaki, I thought we went over our policy about making personal phone calls."

"That wasn't Joey who called me." Tea sank into the chair. "I swear Kaiba!"

"No?" Kaiba, as usual, began to doubt her. "Tell me then, who was it that called you?"

"I don't know." She didn't look up. "The voice…that same voice…he called me. I think he's stalking me."

"Seto," Mokuba spoke up, standing beside his brother, listening in to the whole story, "Maybe you should move Tea's office into yours."

"What?!?" Kaiba couldn't believe what his brother was suggesting. _Having to watch a cheerleader for nearly all day? Am I the only sane person here or has the world fallen into the black hole?_

"I mean," his brother continued on, "Don't you remember what happened the other year when Yami was Tea's Secret Santa and killed most of his friends all for the sake of writing a novel?"

"Yeah but here's the thing Mokuba," Seto's eyes shifted from his secretary to his brother. "Yami's locked in the asylum on the other side of town. They wouldn't let him make a phone call."

"So what are we supposed to do? What if she's telling the truth? You can't just fire her for getting an unimportant phone caller! What if the caller is watching her? I mean, you gotta admit Seto, there are a lot of high-rise buildings in this city."

"Whoever it was must've intended to make a prank call." Kaiba turned and made his way back to the office. "I'll give it a few days. If it persists, I'll move her office."

"Shouldn't we get the cops involved?' Mokuba jotted something on his clipboard. "I don't think Tea is the type to be joking about something like this."

"If this continues, then I'll have the cops look into it." Kaiba turned on his heel. Other than that, I'm just going to leave it as a prank call."

"Seto!" Mokuba glared at his brother. But Seto simply ignored him and shit his office door behind him. "Fuck!"

"Mokuba?" Tea's eyes widened, tilting her head to the side. "Since when do you swear?"

Mokuba sighed, leaning against her desk. He pressed his hand on his forehead, gazing at the floor. "I'm sorry Tea. Seto is usually…well…you know how he is. But today, he's more of a hypocrite to a point that even I can't stand him!"

"Is this about his business partner?" Tea's eyes scanned at the list of things to do.

"I'm not sure." he took out a rubix cube from his pocket, his fingers fumbling with it. "Could be."

All of a sudden, the phone rang. This only got Tea startled, nearly causing her to jump out of her chair.

Mokuba, surprised by Tea's reaction, held her by the arm, in an attempt to calm her down. "Tea…Tea relax. I'll take the call." he made his way towards the phone, pushing a button. "Kaiba Corp Office."

"Ah yes. This is Yoji Kirima from KCK, Kaiba Corp Korea. Is a Mr. Seto Kaiba available?"

"Er…yes he is sir. Please hold." Mokuba pushed the hold button before pushing one of the other buttons. "Seto, Yoji Kirima on line three."

"Transfer the call." Seto said through the speaker. Mokuba pushed the transfer button. He then turned his attention towards Tea. "Relax Miss Mazaki. That's just Seto's business partner in one of his companies in Korea."

"I know I shouldn't ask but what do you usually do around here?" Tea crossed one leg on top of the other.

"Well, besides being Seto's personal assistant, more like a balloon trailing after him."

"Basically, you don't do anything to unbore yourself?" she arched an eyebrow.

"I guess you can say that." he pounded his fist on the desk. "God it's so boring. At least give me some fun and have Joey here so Seto can make the dog submit." To this, he started laughing.

Tea gave Mokuba a murderous look.

"Joking," Mokuba laughed. "Just joking Tea. The only time I ever see my brother smile is when he has an evil plot for Joey."

All of a sudden, they heard a loud shattering noise cracked on the door."

"Uh-oh." Mokuba's faced etched to worry.

"I take that his business partner decided to cut their partnership off?" Tea assumed.

"This isn't good at all." Mokuba brushed his hair back. "His cooperation in Korea is one of his biggest partners next to China and America."

And at that, Kaiba stepped out of his office, breathing heavily. "Fucking bastard! Fucking witch!"

"Seto…" Mokuba stared at his brother with worry.

"Mokuba, give me a light." he reached inside his coat, taking out a pack of cigarettes.

"I thought you quit for sure this time. Plus…" he patted his pockets. "I never carry a lighter with me. You know that."

"Mr. Kaiba." Tea stood up. Since it'-s my lunch break, maybe I could get your lighter."

"Don't listen to him Tea." Mokuba reached into his pocket, taking out a patch. "Take your Nicoderm CQ for Christ's sake man."

"You know that I'm not going to use this shit!" Kaiba sneered before turning his attention towards Tea. "Fine. You got twenty minutes. Take Mokuba with you so he could buy the lighter for me."

"For the last time, I ain't getting it!"

(-)

To Be Continued


End file.
